Ludmila Lourie
| Casualname = Mila | Age = 16 (Pre Burne Civil War) 17 (Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Light Blue | Eyecolor= Blue | Birthplace= Olmutz, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Lavias | Element= Ice | Territory= Olmutz | Occupation= Lord of Olmutz Commander of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Olmutz | Army= Olmutz Army Silver Meteor Army(Defense Officer) | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu= Mariya Ise}} Ludmila Lourie (リュドミラ・ルリエ Ryudomira Rurie) is one a female protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of the main Vanadis in the story. Formerly antagonistic rival against her fellow Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria and the Earl of Alsace, Tigrevurmud Vorn, Mila used to be one of Felix Aaron Thenardier's ally due to her family illustrious 80Anime Episode 5 years of relationship with House of Thenardier, and often argued with Elen in their daily encounter. It was until Tigre's rescue from an unexpected assassin attempted had changed her heart, due to Tigre's sincerity and valor, had made the Frost Mind Vanadis became both Elen and Tigre's ally through the series. Character Information Appearance Mila appeared to has short light blue hair and blue eyes. She also wears a hair clip around her hair and a white ribbon on her rear hair. Shorter than Ellen is height, Mila also tended to have slender body figure and moderate bust size, which she found it bothersome as her bust size and short figure(not shorter than Olga) often became a tease subject from any of her rivals, especially Ellen who insult her as "potato". On her clothing and amour, Mila is often seen to wear her signature ribbon, has a unique regal dress which is exclusive for her. Mila's regal uniform usually cover her upper body except her belly button, while her skirt is semi-transparent which seen through her butt. She is also wears the shoes which prevent her from sliding from the thin ice and thick snow. Personality As the part of the legacy of the prideful Vanadis family, Mila is usually prided herself as one of the finest and often show off her status to anyone. Thanks to her past family's strict education and early training, Mila often use intelligence and refinery to solve her problems as she sees that violence is only be done by the unwashed savages. It is because of her high pedigree family status, Mila's strict discipline and refine mannerism can be so extreme that she considered both mannerism and etiquette as the foundation to most, if not one of the Vanadis attributes in the society level. Because of this, Mila tend to socialized only with regal peers and looked down on anything that is deemed common. She is also tend to be emotionless as she claimed that it is a weakness to such proud Vanadis such as she. Due to that iron principle, Mila maintained her composure even in sticky situation while being merciless to her enemy. Behind her arrogant and head strong personality, Mila is actually sensitive towards to any emotions. It is due to her heavy responsibility as a Vanadis since her youth, Mila tend to put emotion aside even she herself didn't like. Because of that, Mira didn't express her own honest feeling clearly. Her strong sense of duty would also made her confused as if she didn't know if her emotions would still got the better of her own judgement until Tigre's rescue changed her drastically (though due to her pride, she didn't admit such emotions). Among these emotions, Mila is easily prone to jealously and anger should any girls (especially Ellen) comes too close to Tigre and tend to fight any of her rivals off. History Born under the bloodline of a Vanadis nobility,the House of Lourie, Mila was chosen as the next Vanadis after her mother's passing. Under the pressure of the prestigious family blood line, Mila received an excel education through regal mannerism and etiquette, while trained to yield a spear at her age of 14. Her training has finally comes to fruition as her position has finally recognized. As the warlord of Olmutz, Mila has confronted all kinds of stress to main her family prestige and duty, including maintaining her family's 18 years of regal partnership with House of Thenadier. Despite their family's mutual respect, Mila herself disliked Thenadier. In her youth, Mila also has an ill relationship with Elen, as both kingdoms from previous generations had a very old feud against each other. In most of their arguments, Mila has often think that Elen was inadequate to be a Vanadis due to her carefree and easy-going personality. Their trivial yet heated arguments could only be solved by her fellow Vanadis and once mediator, Alexandra Alshavin. Even with Sasha's advice to keep their friendship for Zhcted's sake, Mila refuses to compromise with Elen and it seemed only Sofya Obertas, who replaced Sasha due to her illness, managed to settle their rivalry. Even with Sofy's efforts, which seemly effectively (temporarily) stop them from fighting, Mila's rivalry with Elen remained unchanged. Plot Allying Thenadier Against Tigre and Elen The news about Zion defeat in Molsheim Plains has gotten Mila's attention as she joined Thenadier in his quest to defeat Tigre and Elen. Returning to Silesta, she reunited with Elen in the Imperial Palace and had a trivial argument before they both stopped by Sofy. When Elen told her to go away while she wished to talke with Sofy in private, Mila asked Elen about Tigre before received Elen's rude answer, causing her to feel sarcastically "sympathy" towards Elen about her position as a Vanadis. Meeting with Tigre and Repelling Seven Chain Assassins While arrived to Vosyes Mountains's Kikimora Mansion, Mila angrily barged into the mansion after heard about Elen's mockery about her. As Mila introduced her name to Tigre and sensing Elen's hostility, Mila continued to trade insults with Elen until Tigre intervened by introducing himself to end their argument (it doesn't stopped Elen convincing Tigre to keep her away though). Intrigued over Tigre's calm attitude, Mila told Tigre that she has "business" with him and chose another location for their discussion. In her horse ride, Mila was annoyed that both Elen and Lim came along and told her the location would be in Rodnick. Prior her journey to the hot springs, Mila told Tigre that she was among Thenardier allies to crush him and he has no chance of winning against Thenardier. To her surprise however, Tigre's composure remained unfazed even with her serious tone and she immediately apologized over her previous rude manner. When Tigre asked about the amour on these assassins, Mila remained silent. During the hot spring bath, Tigre accidentally met Mila. This incident had steepen Mira's skepticism about Tigre as she still angry at both Tigre and Elen (though Elen was the source of this prank). During their departure from Rodnick, Mila and the group were ambushed by a group of assassins. After analyzing one of the assassin's corpse, Mila recognized the body and claimed the assassins were the Seven Chain Assassins. Mila and the group continued to retaliating against the assassins until Lim was poisoned by a poisonous snake. To worsen their position, Elen trembled over Lim's condition and while Tigre immediately sucked the venom out from Lim's body, the trio were ambushed by more Seven Chain Assassins. The Frost Mind Vanadis immediately made her save by using her Vanadis power kill her enemies mercilessly. Mila then turned to Ellen in disappointment as she mocked that, due to Elen's emotions over her subordinate life than her own, Elen was her unworthy to be a Vanadis. While offered her help to find a doctor in Rodnick, Mila received Tigre's gratitude before leaving. Few days after the incident, Mila return to Olmutz. War Against Leitmeritz Army and Declaration of Neutrality Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign Several days later, Mila received orders from Thenadier to mobilize her 2000 troops for Leitmeritz when Elen's troops advances to Brune. In her initial battle against Leitmeritz, Mila also received two letters about peace negotiation which she immediately turned down. At the same time, she also heard the news of Elen's own 3000 soldiers, including Tigre at her side, preparing a counterattack to prevent her invasion. Even with her general's concerns, Mila insisted on attacking Leitmeritz and claiming that a Vanadis's pride and duty were foremost, unlike Elen. Despite the difference in both army strength,both Leitmeritz and Olmutz Armies collided each other until both sides suffered heavily casualties. In the next day however, Mila and Olmutz Army mysteriously retreated from the Burkina Plains. To ease herself, Mila went to the snowy woods for hunting and met a hunter named Urz (Tigre in disguise). Seeing another arrow on a fox's corpse, Mila asked Urz where did he shot his arrow where Urz pointed at a tree from afar. Initially unconvinced and claiming Urz was lying, Mila was quickly astonished over Urz's amazing arrow shot and apologized for doubting him.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6Anime Episode 5 In the evening, she invited Urz into a bonfire and began their red tea break. During their chat, Mila attempted to invite Urz for her army while also wished to see his face beneath his bear skin. However, Urz turned her due to his "village traditions" for not remove their skin. Even though she was little disappointed, Mila nonchalantly revealed about her personal life and history to Urz, including her reluctance alliance with Thenardier. In dusk, Mila departed from Urz for her castle and told him that she would met him someday, without realizing that Tigre was following her foot prints to Tatra Castle. As Leitmeritz Army breached into Tatra Castle, Mila was surprised to learn that Elen (and Tigre) managed to break the castle's impenetrable gate. Regardless, Mila remained calmed and decided to confront Ella herself in the battlefield. Mila and Elen crossed blades during the battle, but neither both Vanadis won the bout even in their fiercer battles. In their exhaustion, Mila sensed an incoming assassin ambush and pushed Elen away, only to confront by the assassin's blade. Thankfully, she was rescued by a familiar arrow shot and it was from Tigre. Instead of happy about the save, Mila angrily slapped Tigre's face and scolded him for lying his identity. Mila then asked Tigre why did he and Ellen go so far to earn her affiliation, she learns that Tigre did so for the people of Alsace and began to blushed as Tigre's gratitude for saving Ellen from the assassin; prompted Mila embarrassed further and she yelled to both Tigre and Ellen that she didn't need their gratitude. Impressed over his sincere reply, Mila would announced her neutrality from Brune Civil War. Mouzinel Invasion Mila appears as Tigre's aid to repel an overwhelming Mouzinel Army from it's invasion against Brune, despite he is now declared as "traitor". Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Arc Mila would continued her service to assist Tigre during the battle during the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign. During the banquet in Brune after Tigre's successfully ended the Brune Civil War, Mila is among the three Vanadis to congratulate his glorious achievements and when Sophie hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, Mira and Ellen would shocked while fume in anger and jealousy; which almost prompted both she and Ellen to think that the Gentle Light Vanadis could be their next rival for Tigre. Tigre's Sudden Disappearance 6 months has passed after the Brune's Civil War, Mila was remained within Olmutz castle enjoying her tea-time during the winter. She is then received met a messenger and learn that the Muozinel Army began withdrawing from Zhcted's southern borders, which she concerned the most as she found it suspicious. When the messenger mentioned about Tigre, Mila was surprised about it and asked him about the Brune Hero. Sadly for her, the Frost Mind Vanadis was devastated after she learnt about Tigre's disappearance after ambushed by the sea dragon horde during his journey home. Even with such shocking news, Mila was even surprise as she received a special gift from Tigre, a pack of black tea from Asvarre. With such rare present in her hands, Mira was moved about it. After the messenger left, she mumbling about Tigre's "foolishness" while sobbing about this tragedy, while also wondering about Elen's feeling as if she too shared her own bitter melancholy about Tigre's disappearance. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) Mila's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) which is yield by the Vanadis before her, Lavias the Ice Spear. Though she also proficient in all weaponry and even archery (skills same as Tigre), Mila tends to favor her signature Ice Spear. It can summon or generate ice which can changed almost anything, from sturdiest shield to sharpest spear. *'Cryokinesis': Due to as an ice type Dragonic Skills (Veda), Mila's Vanadis powers are based on ice. She can summon or manipulate ice or frost that is below freezing point. Her ice is so freezing cold, that not even summer heat would melt it. **'Ice Manipulation' **'Ice Shield' **'Ice-Shard Rain' **'Snow Manipulation' *'Weather Manipulation'-With her powers, Mila can also configure the battlefield to the favor of her army by changing its weather, especially severe winter. From snow to ice, this ability can reduces accuracy and even freezing almost anything, further lowering enemy morale for those who are unprepared for winter combat; and even for those who are prepared can't stand it if she goes full force and turns a light snow into something more unbearable, and increases camouflage, This proven to be useful for Tigre during his battle with the Muozinel Army. Dragonic Skills (Veda) * - Mila would summon ice shields capable of protecting her, and nearby allies from harm, or turn the shield into splinters of ice capable of impaling through flesh without any warning. In the anime, Mila can summon her ice and create ice spikes surrounding her from all kinds of attack, including sneak attacks. This Veda would served as her shield for both attack and defense properties.Anime Episode 4 Other Skills *'Field Tactician'-Being a tactician of all Vanadis, Mila favors defense and instead using strategy to outwit her enemies. She often put defense at foremost to boast her army morale. *'Master of Archery'-Mila is also a sharpshooter in archery skills, which somewhat closed to other elite archers in Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 Trivia *Mila is one of the few Vanadis who had a single nickname, along with Sofya, Valentina & Olga. *Like Ellen and other Vanadis, Mila is seemly attracted by Tigre's sleeping face as she found it cute while temped to hug him like a pillow in his sleep. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mila and Ellen is because both Vanadis from Olmutz and Leitmeritz before them didn't get along and often waged war on each other. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, which had broken the long feud between the Vanadis family. *The Lourie Family had been the bloodline of the Vanadis ruling over Olmutz and due to that bloodline, Mila is proud over her ancestors achievement which led her arrogance and narrow minded towards any thing beyond Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 Reference Category:Zhcted Army Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Olmutz Resident Category:Commander Category:Zhcted